Star Trek armada
by dalek99
Summary: Lies causes a war, between the Klingons and Starfleet! I would really appreciate it if this was reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Earth Stardate 78947.3

"Put ship on red alert!"

"Captain we should abandon ship now the Borg can defeat us easily! The warp core is breaking off!"

"Ok… Abandon ship, I repeat Abandon ship!"

The starfleet officer's eyes opened before it got to the worst part of the flash back.

Five Hours Later…

Commander Miles Whitehead waited to board the shuttle. The bright sun shone on his starfleet badge, causing a reflection of bright light. It was the elite boarding vehicle for senior officers. This was his first time in space for three years; the time it had took to build a new ship. His crew had abandoned the previous vessel. His rank was commander, but was often referred to as first officer. Until their previous ship had been destroyed he was a lieutenant commander - a pilot. His previous Captain had died and they wanted the crew to be the same. So everybody was ranked up. He lost the job of pilot and was made first officer. In a way, he was depressed but then again was a first officer and had leadership duties. He was important!

His starfleet uniform had red and black stripes that ran diagonally across his chest. The trousers were completely black. Uniforms are colour coded, red is bridge crew, yellow is security and engineering. The third colour is blue which is science and medical. All designs were the same, the diagonal colour and black stripes on the shirt.

On the boarding shuttle, Miles sat next to the captain, Julius Bait. As the small boarding shuttle reached the edge of the atmosphere, their new ship was sighted. The USS Armada.

It was docked. Ready to be boarded. Miles had watched its progress while the external area was built on earth, until it was taken up to the space dock to finish of being constructed.

It was different to most other starfleet vessels. For starters it didn't have the usual saucer shape of a starfleet vessel. It was triangular instead. The stardrive system was now updated, there was now four (one below the triangle and three above) instead of the standard three (one below and two above). The bridge was the dome shape in the center of the triangle.

The boarding shuttles reached the docking bay. The crew walked through the gangways onto the USS Armada. Miles and Julius strutted along the hallways to the turbolift.

"Captain were shall we go first?" asked Miles.

"We have been assigned a mission. We need to go to Kronos. The federation has created a peace treaty. We need to hand it over to the Klingon empire. Persuade them to sign it.

Then go to Romulus and do exactly the same thing, with a different peace treaty though," said Julius.

"Then what?"

"We will decide when we get to it."

The turbolift arrived at the bridge.

"Captain on bridge," yelled Socac, the Armada's new Klingon Pilot.

The bottle of champagne floated towards the Armada's hull. This was the christening. It smashed and the crew cheered! The USS Armada was officially a federation starship.

"Socac set course for Kronos. Warp 11."

"Yes captain!"

The Armada had a maximum warp of 15, due to the extra stardrive system.

In a blink of an eye they arrived at the Klingon homeworld, Kronos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kronos, Stardate 78947.3

"Commander Miles Whitehead, Skrin, Socac and I will go on the away team. Cad Flier you will have the com once we leave," said Captain Julius Bait.

"Lieutenant Commander Socac and Lieutenant Flier find somewhere to hover the Armada, but make sure it is near the planet"

"Yes Captain. But won't the Klingons fire at us?"

"No Socac, we have arranged a meeting with the Emperor."

"Sorry sir."

"It is OK, you had not been informed."

The away team boarded the small shuttle. Socac piloted the ship towards the planet's surface. The four officers left the boarding shuttle with their phasers fingering furiously. They arrived at the emperor's palace. It was five stories high. Guards were scattered around all possible entry points. Armed with knifes, phaser rifles and pistols, they would make a dangerous enemy.

Socac spoke to the guards at the front gate in Klingon. He said that they'ed arranged a visit with the emperor. The guards asked for their phasers to be handed over. The starfleet officers obeyed and gave their phasers to the Klingon guards. The guards put them in their jackets before opening the grand entrance to the palace.

"Your Majesty." said the officers while bowing.

Socac spoke to the Emperor in Klingon. But he said the wrong thing.

He said that the federation wants war with the dumb, weak, idiotic Klingon species. But of course the other three officers did not understand what he what saying. The Emperor gave orders to the guards. One of the guards pulled out his knife and stabbed the Captain in the back.

The body bounced when it hit the ground. Miles Whitehead saw this out the corner of his eye. He spun around with his arm out. Blood emerged from the Klingons nose. Then an uppercut sent the Klingon down with a dislocated jaw. The other guard charged, at Miles. The first officer judo flipped him onto his back.

"Skrin do your thing!"

Skrin was standing in a perfect position. He put his hand on Socac's shoulder and gripped hard. He was doing the Vulcan pinch. Once Socac was knocked out, Miles Whitehead pulled a phaser out of the guards holster and shot the Klingon emperor.

"Why did I do that?" Miles moaned, He then pressed his starfleet badge, which is a standard starfleet communicator. "Away team to Amarda, beam 3 up now! Also need medical team at transport bay immediately, Captain is down I repeat Captain is down."

The away team appeared on the transport pad. Medical officers rushed the Captain to the Med bay. The two officers ran to the bridge.

"I will become acting Captain. I will promote you to acting first officer." Miles said to Skrin. "I will need to make an entry into the first officer's log."

The two arrived at the bridge.

"First officer's log Stardate seventy-eight thousand nine-hundred and forty-seven point three. Lieutenant Socac has betrayed the federation and informed the Klingon emperor the wrong thing. Captain Julius Bait has been stabbed in the back and is now in the med bay. Therefore I must take his position as acting Captain. I believe that Socac, will declare war on the feder..." Miles Whitehead was cut of by a pilot Cad Flier.

"Sir we have four Klingon bird of prey ships decloaking ahead!"

"Shield's up, prepare photon torpedos, one for each let's see how it goes."

"Shields up phasers ready to fire on your mark sir." Said Skrin.

"Fire!" Miles watched the four ships blow up. "Set random coordinates warp 2."

"Doing that now sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Deep Space - Warp Speed Stardate 78947.3

Miles walked of the bridge. He headed to the Medical Bay. He walked over to Julius. Who was lying on his front.

"How are you doing sir?"

"Were escaping from Kronos is the main thing. I've got highly trained doctors looking after me I'll be fine"

"You have been stabbed sir you must feel sick."

"I do. But that is not the biggest of my worries."

"Okay I will leave you to get sleep."

Miles walked over to EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram) Katey Lasher.

"He's not alright is he?"

"I'm sorry to say but he has been poisoned."

"Is he going to die?"

"Nobody has been know to survive the poison of a Klingon's knife. I will try to make a cure but

I can't guarantee anything"

"Put EVERYTHING in your personal log and and also the ship log."

"Aye Sir."

Miles left the medical bay. He took the turbo lift up to the cabin deck. He walked into the Cabin door that read Lieutenant Socac.

As first officer he knew all the passwords to the crews computers. He logged onto Socac's computer. He waited for it to load before going onto documents. What he found was nothing. Then he checked Socac's logs. There was three, two of them everybody had, personal log and officer log but the third was different. Log for Klingon Emperor. This whole thing had been planned by Socac and the Klingons. He then turned the computer off and left the room.

When he arrived at the bridge two minutes later the ship was arriving at its coordinates.

"Now leaving warp speed sir."

"Location?"

"On the edge of Romulan space sir.""

"Get us out of here now maximum warp set course for earth! Skrin shields at full!"

"Aye sir." the entire bridge crew in unison

"Warp engines failing sir! They need to cool down before we can use them again."

"Sir I'm scanning fifteen Romulan vessels decloaking in front."

"Thank you Skrin, On screen."

It was true fifteen ships.

'Well that's unfair.' thought Miles. "Arm photon torpedoes." He said before pressing his ship wide speaker button. "Battlestations!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Romulus Space Stardate 78947.3

"Fire! Fire Everything!" Miles yelled as the Romulan ships started firing.

"The Romulan firepower has drained our shields to fifty percent sir. I suggest the Picard Maneuver." Said Cad Flier

"No that would work if there was only one ship but there is fifteen. Skrin scan for the closest federation ship."

"Doing that now sir… closest is the USS Neutron. It is in the Alpha Quadrant and at warp nine; it's maximum it would take around two hours to get here."

"We might be able to hold up long enough, but I doubt it hail them."

"There to far away sir, over eight hundred thousand miles away. I'll see If I can send a long range transmission."

"Tell them we need urgent backup."

"Aye sir."

The ship rumbled.

"Sir we need to get out of here! Shields down to ten percent."

"Set coordinates for Earth warp fifteen."

Red lights started flashing, and two words came out of the loudspeaker. "Intruder Alert!"

"Skrin can you scan the ship for non starfleet personnel."

"Yes sir... Detecting fourteen Klingons spread out over the ship. The computer is detecting many in engineering sir. And one last thing. Shields are down."

"Get us out of here now!"

"Captain there are Klingons on the bridge." Said Georg Nardelli who replaced Socac.

"If you have a phaser set it to kill and shoot them."

"I don't think any of us have phasers sir." said Skrin

"Captain Duck!" Yelled Georg.

A Klingon whacked Miles on the back of the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rura Penthe - Klingon Prison planet Stardate 78947.8

Chained to the wall Miles woke up.

"Finally he's awake" said a Klingon guard, who surprisingly could speak English

The guard walked over to Miles.

"The Klingon Empire have declared war on the federation. While you've been knocked out we have destroyed the USS Interceptor, the USS Starhammer , the USS Raven , the USS Nexus and the USS Thunder is almost destroyed. But you will be tortured until you tell us the location of all federation starbases."

"I'd rather die than tell you that."

"Well you won't die, you will suffer endless pain!"

The guard pulled a knife out of his pocket. In a swift movement it made a long and deep gash down the length of Miles arm. Blood dripped onto the floor creating a puddle at the guards foot.

"Still I won't tell you anything." Miles said whimpering with pain.

"THEN SUFFER!" The guard screamed as he did the same cut down the other arm.

Another Klingon guard walked into the room. The two guards exchanged stuff in Klingon.

After what felt like five minutes, a crew member was walked into the room by a Klingon guard. A knife was pointed at his neck. The english speaking Klingon spoke to Miles.

"I will slit this man's throat if you don't tell me!"

"Let him slit my throat, if you tell them there will be more lives lost than just one!" sobbed the crew member.

"I don't know the coordinates off by heart but I'll tell you if you let me and my entire crew go to our ship and look it up." Miles regretted these words but he had a plan.

"I'll speak to the emperor." Said the Klingon guard.

When the guard returned he pulled a key out of his pocket.

"It's your lucky day. You and your crew are going to the USS Armada."

"You are not allowed on the ship!"

"Sadly for you, we don't take orders from prisoners."

The crew were handcuffed and taken to the USS Armada, pleased to see their own ship intact. Klingon guards followed behind, making sure the prisoners didn't try to escape. All crew members went to their stations. Klingons stood outside every door armed with phaser rifles. They were un handcuffed so they could work.

All the bridge crew stood together in the middle of the bridge. Miles touched his starfleet badge which was a communicator.

"Bridge to engineering, bridge crew to beam to weapons room."

A reply came out of the Com:

"Yes sir!"

The bridge crew materialized of the bridge, and reappeared in the weapons room.

"Okay we need to kill as many Klingon guards as possible."

"But we are outnumbered how are we going to defeat them?"

"I'm not expecting us to kill all the Klingons ourselves but we will take smaller phasers to other members of our crew, then we have more armed and ready to kill. So set your phasers to kill and let's break out."

Two Klingon guards were killed as the bridge crew walked out of the Weapons room. The starfleet officers ran to different directions giving weapons to other officers, who could help in the escape.

A Klingon commander hid in a doorway and called for backup. Then he stepped out in front of two officers.

"Please can I say some final words?"

"Never known a Klingon to say 'please' before," whispered Lieutenant Flyer to his college. Then they were uncontrollably laughing. "Yes you may!" He continued

"Thank you. I would like to tell you that an entire Klingon army is on the way, and you're doomed!"

Then the Lieutenant shot the Klingon. Meanwhile in the medical bay Katey Lasher was dealing with knife and phaser wounds.

Cad Flyer ran inside the medical bay.

"Where is the captain?" He asked Staffi Balbi - a Medical officer.

"I don't know acting Captain Miles Whitehead isn't in the med bay."

"Where is Captain Bait?"

"I just realized, he isn't here!" she said panicking before pressing a ship wide communicator. "Med bay to Miles Whitehead Captain Julius Bait is not here!"

"Okay we will now leave our ship and go back to the prison, and surrender ourselves. There's an entire army outside charging towards us and will be here in about six minutes!"

After around five minutes the only life on board was the dying Klingons. The Klingon army captured the prisoners and asked for the information. Miles gave them coordinates that he knew were in the Delta Quadrant. The army transmitted them to Kronos, and vessels voyaged to these coordinates without knowing where they were going.

Starvation and thirst nearly killed some of the crew as they were given just enough food and liquid to survive. If they thought this was bad then they had another thing coming. At early dawn three days after the battle on the Armada they were woken up with a bang.

They were gathered in a courtyard with many armed Klingon guards. One stood up on a balcony .

"Today you shall be sold into slavery, working for Klingons and many other species across the galaxy," he screamed loudly

"We will never do that! It is illogical to work for the enemy" Skrin said

"Well that is your choice," the Klingon yelled back "Kill him!"

One of the Klingon guards through a knife with perfect precision. A fluke shot buried itself in the keyhole of the handcuffs, Skrin held the grip of the knife and twisted it breaking the lock. With two hands free and knife he was armed and ready to take on some Klingons. The Klingon who through the knife then pulled the trigger of a phaser. The beam headed straight for Skrins chest, but he ducked and it hit his head. He fell to the floor in pain, as he took his dying breaths.

"As I was saying you will be sold into slavery and…"

He was cut off by a loud roar overhead. Looking up the saw the underside of a starfleet vessel. Groups of six prisoners at a time dematerialised. The guards ran around in panic, worried about the punishment they would suffer for losing the most important prisoners in the galaxy. There was one officer remaining and before dematerializing Miles Whitehead spoke to the Klingon guards.

"You forgot to take our badges away."

Then he dematerialised.

"Miles Whitehead, it's great to see you again. How long has it been ten years?"

"Thirteen actually, Murdok Britz" Whitehead replied, to the Captain of the USS Neutron, who was also his best friend. "Can you take us to the USS Armada?"

"Yes sure thing… Transporter room four to bridge, can you locate the USS Armada and then go there, we have obtained the crew."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Somewhere in The Gamma Quadrant Stardate 78947.14

Two days later it was the worst day on the USS Armada.

Everybody was at battle stations, with tons of Klingon Birds Of Prey scattered around the ship firing phaser blasts at the USS Armada, nearly destroyed the USS Neutron had been evacuated, Captain Murdock Britz took control of the Armada as he was a Captain. Miles went back to First officer.

"Launch photon torpedos let's see what this ship can do."

Seconds later the chief of security Takov, a Regele pressed the launch button. Simultaneously the Klingon ships blew up.

"Never defeated a fleet of Klingons so easy!" Murdok Britz yelled

"Sir - That was just the escort." Cad Flier said as he looked at the screen

There was a massive bird of prey exiting Warp speed. It was ten times the size of the Armada - which was supposed to be the biggest ship in the galaxy. Attacking this ship would be suicide, but did they have a choice?

"This might sound suicidal, but load a quarter of the photon torpedoes and fire at the left wing, then fire another quarter at the right wing." Murdok ordered

"Not being rude sir but I think we should destroy the bridge first." Miles argued

"No if we destroy the wings they will be unbalanced and spinning around in space, the we go to the back and destroy the warp core."

"Great idea Captain."

The damage was minimal, but had took the shields down.

"Fire a phaser burst at each wing."

This destroyed the wings, the ship then flying around the back and launching the last of the photon torpedoes. The warp core was now destroyed and now the Klingons only had Impulse power therefore there was no chance of escape. The Klingon ship swung around and fired all their photon torpedoes at the Armada.

"Captain we have no shields we won't survive another phase burst," Miles yelled worried.

"Fire everything Takov! Fire everything!" Britz yelled

Phaser bursts hit the Klingon ship causing much damage. Low on phaser power the Armada fired the last of what they had. The last phaser ray hit the opponent vessel destroying its bridge.


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7 Earth Stardate 78947.20

Once the crew of the Armada and the Neutron returned home they had all received medals of bravery and attended the funerals of Captain Julius Bait and Lieutenant Commander Skrin, and had a moment silence for all other officers who had died in the war. They had found out that the Klingon vessel that was destroyed was the Emperor's ship and the new emperor was and old starfleet officer who betrayed them, Lieutenant Commander Socac.

Miles Whitehead was promoted to Captain. And his new ship was being built because of the USS Armada was to weak to continue running, it was unrepairable. The new vessel was to be named the USS Armada B and also another ship which would be Captained by Murdok Britz would be named the USS Neutron B. Also an entire new fleet would need to be built after the destruction of the last.

Three years later

After three years it was the time for the new fleet to be christened. The Captain's took a tour their new ships and in no rush the eventually ended at the bridge, all the shapes not took the USS Armada's old shape.

The bottles smashed against the side of the vessels. All the vessel's engines lighted up as they were leaving space dock. There was no missions currently needed so Captain's got a choice of where they wanted to go.

Aboard the USS Armada B Captain Miles Whitehead ordered half impulse to Jupiter. After a five hour flight the Armada B arrived at Jupiter. When a wheezing groaning sound came from the turbolift. The lift opened and inside was a old fashioned police box. The door opened and a man came out. He looked about 40ish and had dark brown gelled hair.

"Sorry to intrude I just set coordinate to look at the big red spot on Jupiter but I appeared in you elevator." Said the man

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor Who? You have to have a name."

"Nope. Just the Doctor."

"Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey."

"Common, Gallifrey? There is no such place."

"Time lords? Ever heard of them? Have you heard of Skaro?"

"Nope, Nope and Nope."

"Seriously none of them, Skaro home world of the villainous Daleks, and Gallifrey home of the Time lords? Even the Time war between us and the Daleks? It was the last great Time war."

"How many times do I have to say NO?!"

 _I might upload the first chapter in anouther Star Trek fan fic, it has the same captain, but no relations to this story. If I get enough positive reviews on this story I will upload. In saying that I also welcome criticism as it will help me improve as a writer._


End file.
